


Pigtails

by revengera



Series: Genderbend Oneshots [10]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fem!Gee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:56:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8831287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revengera/pseuds/revengera





	

Frank sighed once he heard Gee's shouts from down the hallway. "What!" He shouted back, it was typical that Gee would call for him just as he was about to walk back into his own dorm. 

"I need you to come here Frankie!" She giggled after shouting for him. He groaned, turning around on the balls of his feet and walking past other peoples dorm rooms until he was back at Gees door. 

"Can I walk straight in?" Frank asked, his head leaning against the wooden door in hope to relieve the annoyance building up inside of him. He had been in class all day, then rushing off to work as soon as they ended and he had only just gotten back to the dorms and of course Gee just had to call him when all he really wanted was a well deserved nap. 

"Yes!" Gee giggled. Frank opened the door with a sigh and walked into the room to see his friend who sat cross legged on her bed, wearing the pastel pink skirt Frank had bought her for Christmas along with a white crop top and Frank could see her bra straps making him shake his head in order to rid the dirty thoughts that clouded his mind on many occasions. 

"What did you need?" He asked as he closed the door behind him, walking over to stand in front of Gee. 

"Can you do my hair all pretty again Frankie?" She asked, fluttering her lashes cause she knew that Frank couldn't resit anything when she did that. He stood for a minute, thinking over the possibilities of why she wanted her hair to be done, and then as the young man he was, his mind immediately went to the sexual reasons. 

"Fine." He groaned, crawling onto the bed to sit behind Gee. "Do you have any hair ties?" He asked causing Gee to shoot up off the bed, her skirt flowing up as she jumped showing off her panties. "Fuck." He cursed under his breath. Gee then returned with three hair ties and a brush. She handed them to Frankie with a small grin, sitting back down in front of Frank. He sighed, weaving the black strands of her hair between his fingers as he lazily brushed through it. 

He then gave her a middle parting, pulling one side together and wrapping a hair tie around it, doing the same with the other side. He then pulled on each pigtail to tighten the hair ties but instead of hearing a wince of pain, she released a moan, the noise going straight to Franks crotch.

Gee spun around and hugged Frank tightly. "Thank you." She giggled, her head burying into Franks shoulder before she pulled away. 

"So why are you getting all dolled up?" Frank asked as he gestured to her hair and makeup. Gees eyes dropped to her lap.

"Distractions." She muttered, playing with her fingers in her lap.

"From what?" He pushed on, wanting to find out why Gee was all dressed up at such a late time, and he wanted to find a way to make it better. 

"Bert... he broke up with me again." She mumbled, her eyes becoming wide as she looked back up at Frank. 

"What happened this time?" He asked as he sat down against the headboard, Gee crawling onto his lap. 

"I didn't want to sleep with him." She spoke into Franks chest, the words muffling in his shirt. "I wanted to sleep with someone else." She shrugged, her hands balling up the fabric of Franks shirt.

He tensed when he felt soft kisses trailing up and down his neck, his heart beat quickening as her delicate lips left a trail of lipgloss. "So that's why you called me over." He grinned, pulling Gee up, her lips detaching from his neck. 

She nodded, biting down on her lip. "I want you Frankie." She whispered, rocking back and forth in Franks lap making him gasp and grab hold of her hips.

He lunged forward, catching his lips on Gees. She let out a small gasp her hands linking around Franks neck. He pulled away slowly, kissing her softly one more time before he pushed her down on the bed. 

Frank got up off the bed, walking around the room. "You don't need a condom." Gee giggled out. "I'm on the pill and we're both clean." Gee continued, lifting her head back to watch Frank walk back over to her. She flipped over onto her front, her face in front of Franks crotch. 

She grinned, her hand reaching out to pull Franks pants down. He groaned once her hand was wrapped around his cock. She giggled softly at the noise, licking her lips before wrapping them around the tip as she continues to stroke Franks cock. 

He gasped when her teeth softly grazed over the skin, making his hips buck up further into Gees mouth, which caused her to choke. She pulled off, gasping before her hand went to continue the job as she caught her breath. She nodded slowly before her lips wrapped back around the tip of his cock, her head moving up and down encasing Franks length within her mouth. 

Franks hands moved to the back of Gee's head, his fingers wrapping around one of the pigtails before pulling harshly on her hair making her head pull backwards as a soft moan was released. He groaned, guiding her head back and forth, each tug of her hair making her gasp or moan. 

"Fuck.." Frank groaned out, pulling Gee back until his length popped out of her mouth. He stumbled away, pulling his pants off completely along with his shirt. Gee grinned as she watched Frank undress, her lip held tightly between her teeth. 

"Stand up." He ordered, Gee followed the instruction before Franks hands were on her chest, moving around the back, then back to the front, lifting the crop top off her body and unclipping her bra, throwing both items onto the floor next to him. His hands then trailed down Gee's stomach, stopping at the fabric of her skirt. His fingers hooked under the fabric and pulled it down, leaving Gee in nothing but her panties and a pair of socks. 

He pushed her back down onto the bed. "Hands and knees." He spoke as he stood by the bed, watching as Gee got up into the right position, waving her bum around in the air. 

"What now?" She asked as she waited for Frank to do something. "Are you going to fuck me?" She asked another question. She gasped when she felt Franks fingers running softly over her back, making it arch in to the touch. His fingers stopped on her panties, running over the smooth lace and down over the swell of her bum until his fingers were pressed against her clit. She groaned, pushing back and forth in hope to get the friction she desperately wanted but Frank was stubborn, his fingers staying pressed against her sensitive area. "Please.." She whined out. His hands finally moved from their place, pulling her panties down to her ankles and throwing them into the pile of clothes by the bed. 

He groaned, his fingers running up and down her entrance, Gee's breath hitching every time his fingers brushed against her clit. "Are you gonna be good for me?" Frank asked as he continued to tease Gee. "Are you gonna take my cock like a good little girl?" He continued, getting up onto the bed to he was kneeling behind Gee, his hard cock pressed against her. 

"Yes!" She whined out, burying her head into the blankets whilst she whined. Franks hand grabbed his cock, stroking it as he watched Gee squirm before he had had enough of waiting and teasing, pushing his cock into Gee making her groan out loudly. "thank you." She groaned, finally getting what she wanted.

Frank pulled out almost the entire way, hearing Gee whine and push backwards before he slammed all the way back in, Gee screaming and gripping the sheets in the palm of her hands. 

Frank was already close; he had been waiting for this moment for years and the idea of it happening had worked him up to a state of bliss and the feeling of being inside of Gee was perfect in every way. 

With every thrust Frank gave, Gee pushed her ass back, the force bringing her extra pleasure. 

Within minutes of the same rhythm Frank changed it up, flipping Gee over onto her back before slamming back in. 

Gees head was thrown back, her chest rising and falling quickly as she moaned. Her pale neck was exposed, tempting Frank.

He sucked at her neck, creating red marks all over the pale flesh, loving the noises Gee was making which showed how close she was to coming. Her back arched, her legs wrapping even tighter around Franks waist as she came around his cock, Frank groaning at the tightness. 

He pulled out seconds later, stroking himself as he came on Gees stomach, letting out loud groans before collapsing onto the bed beside the grinning girl.


End file.
